1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for removing ice and snow from roofs and overhangs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem found throughout the world is the buildup of ice and snow on the roofs of buildings during the winter months of the year. The problem can be seen on all types of buildings, from small cottages to the largest of industrial and commercial complexes. Typically, as the snow sits on a sloped roof, the bottom portion of the roof area will begin to show ice buildup in the form of ice dams after only a few days. As ice begins to form on the roof, the problem is further compounded by the formation of icicles and other ice formations in the gutter and eave section of many roofs. While the formation of ice may cause damage to a building""s gutters, roof, eave and walls, the formation of icicles can lead to a much greater problemxe2x80x94falling ice. The resulting problems of ice and snow buildup on outdoor structures are well known and include damage to structures, interior and exterior water damage, excessive roof loading, which may eventually lead to roof failure, falling ice, which may injure people located below the ice formation, window damage, gutter damage, etc.
One of the main problems caused by ice dams is water damage to exterior and interior structures of a building. Even when underlayment materials are laid down between the wood decking and shingles, leaking remains a problemxe2x80x94especially on roofs that have a shallow slope. The shallower the slope of the roof, whether it comprises metal, fiberglass and plastic panels, tiles or shingles, the greater the potential for leaking to occur.
Particular problems exist with shallow sloped panel roofs. The snow and ice compresses and the bottom layer next to the roof turns into a solid sheet of ice. Under its own weight and in response to the roofs slope angle, the entire ice and snow pack will slide down the roof and extend over the edge. In many cases the bottom layer will turn into a solid sheet of ice, in some cases several inches thick, and will actually slide outward from the edge of the roof by several feet. Most pedestrian walk ways and parking lots near these roofs are barricaded in the winter because of the hazard created. Eventually the ice pack will either slide off all at once or break off. In either case, up to one hundred pounds or more of ice and snow pack per foot of roof line may suddenly come crashing down. Even though the ice pack can slide down the roof up to a few inches per day, it still acts as a dam and may cause runoff to back up on the roof and cause leaking. Another problem created by the ice and snow pack remaining on the edge of a building, especially around parking lots, truck docks, freight terminals, restaurants, shopping malls, post offices and other high traffic areas is the melting of the ice that drips down and may refreeze on the ground surfaces.
Ice dams become very serious problems when interior leaking occurs. When it happens, it is not a problem that can be solved quickly, safely, or easily. Typically, someone must be hired to begin shoveling snow off of the roof. Next, the person may use an ax and ice melting chemicals to remove the ice dam. The person must stand on a slippery roof near the edge, which is very hazardous. Ice strongly bonds to shingles, making it hard to remove. During chopping with an ax, damage to the shingles often results. The work is very labor intensive, expensive, and dangerous.
Several devices and techniques have been employed in the prior art to attempt to overcome these problems. One method is to use an electric heating tape strung over vast sections of roofs to melt ice and snow. Not only are heating tapes unsightly, but also draw expensive electric power.
Another method is to climb onto a roof and shatter the ice with a hard, blunt object, like a shovel, hammer, pipe, or ax. This has the disadvantage of being extremely dangerous, since a person must climb onto a slippery roof. Also, the action of shattering ice with a hard object may also damage the roof.
Another method is to climb onto a roof and chip away at the ice using a sharp object, like an ice chopper or hatchet. This method is even more likely to cause damage to the roof and associated structures.
Similarly, the prior art method for removing icicles is to knock them down from below with a long object like a stick. This method is extremely dangerous.
The methods of shattering with a blunt object, chipping with a sharp object, and knocking down from below, have the additional disadvantage having very high labor costs. Companies that provide these services charge high rates, since the work is hazardous and seasonal. The use of a heating tape to melt large snow and ice on large sections of a roof is also unsatisfactory, since the tape uses wasteful amounts of electric power during a time of year when electricity use is already high. They are also ineffective, since they only heat their immediate area.
Another method involves the use of rigid flashing along the lower roof line of a building. While it does help remove snow from roofs with a fairly moderate to steep slope, they are not very effective in allowing snow to slide off on shallow sloped roofs. Because of the many variable involved, such as the regularity, depth, and frequency of snowfall, temperature, melting and refreezing, sunlight, ice dams, and icicles still form on roofs with metal ice flashing installed. Typically, once the runoff drips down over the eave surface, the ice will freeze to and get a grip on the lower area of a roof. The ice dam problem remains. If the ice stays on the flashing, the ice dam will grow. If the ice dam and icicles fall off the roof, their timing is unpredictable, posing as a hazard. Often times falling ice will cause damage to the eave. The ice flashing is a permanent installation and remains on the roof year round. While it is primarily used on commercial buildings, its use is limited for residential roofs because of its unsightly appearance. Once ice has formed however, the incline of the roof does not easily allow the ice to fall because it may be frozen to the eave of the roof. The other major problem with this design is that there is no way of determining when the ice will fall, creating a dangerous situation.
Another method and device that has been used is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/703,642, by Timothy C. Bonerb. That invention uses an inflatable bladder and mounting flange that breaks off ice and snow when inflated. However, that application does not disclose the substantial improvements that are the subject of the present invention.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus for removing ice and snow in a controlled manner from the roofs and overhangs of buildings that does not cause damage, can be operated remotely, does not waste energy, and does not require an operator to be on a roof or underneath ice and snow falling from above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention is to allow the user a simple and affordable method for inflating an inflatable sleeve by utilizing an electrical or piston driven leaf blower.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective exterior cover that will protect the roof from leaking.
Another object of the invention is to provide an extension beyond the buildings sidewall or eave area so that runoff will not freeze and form on the side of the building.
Another object of the invention is to provide the user with a safe and effective method for controlling ice formations as they slide down shallow sloped metal roofs. As the ice formations slide and protrude over the edge of the roof, the ice formations may be broken up and allowed to fall under the user""s supervision.
Another object of the invention is to allow the use a high level of safety for controlling and dislodging ice formations as they slide down shallow sloped, panel-type roofs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a smooth and slick surface on the exterior surface of a roof for snow and ice to slide off.
Another object of the invention is to allow the user to manually agitate the flexible shield of the invention to induce the ice and snow to fall off the roof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective cover over the existing roof surface (shingles) during ice and snow removal procedures that involve shoveling, scraping, etc. Snow and ice get a good grip on shingles, making it very difficult to get the xe2x80x9cice damxe2x80x9d off the roof even after all the snow above has been removed.
Another object of the invention is to allow moisture that may collect in the inflatable sleeve to drain out without causing damage to the system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flexible shield with insulation inside to isolate the roofs heat from the snow so that little or no melting takes place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a leak proof, flexible and removable barrier to protect the roof, as well as the interior and exterior surface of the building from water damage.
Another object of the invention is to allow the user to remove the ice from the roof while still frozen, reducing the melting and dripping that may run down the walls of the building and cause damage to the building.
Another object of the invention is to allow the user to remove the ice from the roof of the building before its melts, drips and may refreeze on pedestrian walkways, roadways and parking lots which may cause dangerous and slippery conditions.
Another object of the invention is to allow the gutter systems on the eave to remain functional, preventing ice and snow from refreezing in the gutter and overflowing uncontrolled onto the ground.
Another object of the invention is to use a heat tape mounted on or behind the flexible cover to provide heat to melt snow and ice as well as a smooth surface so the ice and snow can slide off the roof.
Another object of the invention is to use warm or hot air to inflate the flexible inflatable sleeve as well as to recirculate the warm air to melt any snow or ice that may be stuck to the flexible shield.
The foregoing objects are accomplished using a device for removing ice and snow from roofs and overhangs comprising an inflatable sleeve made of a flexible material, an installation mounting frame and method that can be easily interfaced with existing building designs, and a means for inflating the sleeve. This and other features and embodiments of the invention will be made clear in the following drawings and description.